Louhi's Life, Mercury's Plan
by The Dancing Blade
Summary: Louhi is your average 11 year old girl, but her family is killed when she's 6. Sealing away her emotions, she works for food, money and such. She realizes this isn't the answer, but soon finds out, magic and love, is the answer. Rated T, just in case!


It all happened so fast, poor little Louhi didn't know what was going on. Her mother burst into her room and she was holding a few suitcases in her hands. She tossed them in the closet and she grabbed Louhi. She set her in the back corner of the closet and told her not to make a sound. Louhi had long pink hair that got lighter as it went down. She had cream-colored skin and blue eyes. She held her nightgown and blanket close to her body. She didn't make a sound, she didn't even breathe. The tone in her mother's voice told her that something was wrong and she should do as told. It wasn't long before she heard her mother's scream and her father's gunfire. Louhi's eyes filled with tears but they refused to fall. She heard a loud thud and her mother's cold and lfeless eyes were seen through the crack in the doorway. Louhi's heart stopped beating for a few moments. She didn't cry or scream, her mother would have told her not to. She watched as her mothers body was dragged away and her fathers was in its place, his eyes showing no life as well. Louhi let the tears fall but she didn't make any noise at all. Her father's body was dragged away and Louhi was all alone. She used her Mind's Eye to look around and she knew she was alone. She silently cried and decided to wait for somebody to find her.

"They're gone... They're all gone... Mummy... Daddy... Gone..." She whined. She couldn't take it. She grabbed the suitcases her mother set in the closet and she walked down stairs with them. the tears silently falling. She set them down and she walked into the kitchen. She splashed water on her face and she washed her hands. She knew who had done it and her eyes were full of anger.

"Your head is mine!" She angerly gritted through her teeth. Erm, fangs would be a better term. She whiped her face and she sighed. She grabbed her mother's violin and she held it in her hands. She began to play a sad, flowing, peaceful melody her family would play when somebody was sad. Her tears dried up and Louhi was playing like an angel. She didn't stop, not when a wolf howled, not when a car pulled up, and not even when her door was opened. She continued playing the melody and she finished it with one final tear, before putting it away. She turned to see her aunt Karoline, face full of sorrow. Louhi did the only thing that came to mind, she gave up her emotines. She watched as her aunt ran out of the house and drove away. She didn't care, not anymore. She closed the door and sat in the living room. Louhi Media, age 5, gave up everything, on the day of her family murder.

**3 Years Later**

Louhi woke up as the sun hit her face. She sat up and streched. She got dressed in her black pants and red shirt and she grabbed a black ponytail. She put her hair up and it went to her shoulders. She walked down stairs and she began making a small and simple breakfast. She quickly ate and she washed her dishes. It had been 3 years since her family had been killed but she didn't think about it. She quickly made a living and she worked for money, food, and water. She ran out of her house and she ran to her neighbor's house.

"Ms. Freyja! I'm here today!" She called with no emotine.

"Hello Louhi! Come on in!" A friendly voice called. Louhi opened the door and she walked inside. A whole lot of cats swarmed her and she just walked ahead, the cats moving out of the way. SHe saw a young woman drinking some tea and she turned to Louhi.

"Good morning child. Are you well?" Freyja asked.

"I'm fine." Louhi said with no emotine.

"Go one and sing child. You speak with nothing, but your voice show's all."

"Very well mistress."

Louhi sighed and she walked in front of Freyja and sat down. She felt two hands on her shoulders. She turned to twins, one boy and one girl. They smiled and winked.

"Hello Lady Jeanne. Hello Lord Hariot." Louhi said.

"Why the long face Louhi? Its about that girl isn't it?" Hariot asked. Louhi nodded. (Prepare for Corpse Bride song!)

"Oh, Those girls are ten-a-penny! You've got so much more! You've got... You-You've got... You've got a wonderful personality!" Jeanne said. Freyja started the music. Louhi shook her head and rested it on her hands. Jeanne began to think while Hariot began to sing.

~Hariot~

_What does the whispy little brat have that you don't have done?_

~Jeanne~

_She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile!_

~Louhi~

_How about a pulse?_

~Hariot~

_Overated by a mile!_

~Jeanne~

_Over valued!_

~Hariot~

_Over blown!_

~Hariot and Jeanne~

_If they only knew the you that we know._

Luohi sighed.

~Jeanne~

_And that silly little creature isn't wear her ring!_

~Hariot~

_And she doesn't play piano,_

~Hariot and Jeanne~

_Or dance, or sing! No she doesn't compare!_

~Louhi~

_But she still breathe's air._

~Hariot and Jeanne~

_Who cares?_

~Hariot~

_Unimportant!_

~Jeanne~

_Overated!_

~Hariot~

_Over blown!_

~Hariot and Jeanne~

_If only they could see, how special you can be! If they only knew the you that we know!_

Louhi stood up and walked over to a candle. She ran her fingers through the flame and took a breath,

~Louhi~

_If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain. _

_If you cut me with a knife its still the same._

_And I know her heart is beating and I know they are dead._

_But the pain here that I feel, try and tell me its not real._

_Yet it seems I still have a tear to shed._

~Hariot~

_The sole redeaming feature_

_From that little creature!_

_Is that she's alive!_

~Jeanne~

_Overated!_

~Hariot~

_Over blown~_

~Jeanne~

_Everybody know's thats just a temporary state!_

_Which is cured very quickly_

_When we meet our fate!_

~Hariot~

_Who cares?_

~Jeanne~

_Unimportant!_

~Hariot~

_Overated!_

~Jeanne~

_Overblown!_

~Hariot and Jeanne~

_If only they could see how special you can be. If they only knew the you the we know!_

Louhi stood up and she leaned against the window seat and she took a breath,

~Louhi~

_If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain._

_In the ice or in the sun its all the same._

_Yet I feel her heart is aching,_

_Though it doesn't beat, its breaking._

_And the pain here that I feel,_

_Try and tell me its not real._

_I know they are dead._

_Yet is seems I still have some tears to shed._

The song finished, and Louhi let one tear fall. She sighed and turned to the others, a sad smile on her face. Perhaps she could keep her emotines a while longer. She ran over and hugged Hariot and Jeanne, who instantly returned the hug. She walked over and she rested her head on Freyja's lap. Freyja stroked her hair with a soft smile. Louhi stood up and got to work on her chores, a happy smile on her face.

**3 More Years Later**

Louhi was playing her violin with Jeanne and Hariot. She was humming to the tune with a happy smile on her face. She ended the song and Jeanne and Hariot clapped. Louhi bowed and she put her violin away.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys!" Louhi called out the door. Hariot gave a peace sign and Jeanne waved. Louhi closed the door and she sighed.

"I guess I could sing... What do you think Juliet?" She asked. A ghost that looked EXACTLY like Louhi floated in front of her. She was wearing a white nightgown and she was holding an apple. She began to think and she giggled.

"I think its a great idea! What about you Cinderella?" Juliet asked. Another girl looking like Louhi floated next to Juliet. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a brown skirt and an apron. SHe wore brown slip on shoes and she had her hair in a bun.

"I have to agree! It sounds like a good idea! Happy Birthday Louhi!" Cinderella said. Louhi giggled and she walked to the center of the living room. She put her hands to her sides and she began to sing.

_watashi no koi wo higeki no JULIET ni shinai de_

_koko kara tsuredashite…_

_sonna kibun yo_

_PAPA to MAMA ni oyasumi nasai_

_seizei ii yume wo minasai_

_otona ha mou neru jikan yo_

_musekaeru miwaku no CARAMEL_

_hajirai no suashi wo karameru_

_konya ha doko made ikeru no?_

_kamitsukanaide__yasashiku shite_

_nigai mono ha mada kirai na no_

_MAMA no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne_

_shiranai koto ga aru no naraba_

_shiritai to omou__futsuu desho?_

_zenbu misete yo_

_anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no__…_

_zutto koishikute CINDERELLA_

_seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa_

_mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo_

_warui hito ni__jama sarechau wa_

_nigedashitai no JULIET_

_demo sono namae de yobanai de_

_sou yo ne__musubarenakucha ne_

_sou ja nai to tanoshikunai wa_

_nee__watashi to ikite kureru?_

_senobi wo shita nagai MASCARA_

_ii ko ni naru yo kitto ashita kara_

_ima dake watashi wo yurushite_

_kuroi RACE no kyoukaisen_

_mamoru hito ha kyou ha imasen_

_koetara doko made ikeru no?_

_kamitsuku hodo ni__itai hodo ni_

_suki ni natteta no ha watashi desho_

_PAPA ha demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai_

_watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni_

_nigitteru sore ha kubiwa desho_

_tsuredashite yo__watashi no ROMEO_

_shikarareru hodo tooku he_

_kane ga narihibiku CINDERELLA_

_GARASU no kutsu ha oiteiku wa_

_dakara ne hayaku__mitsukete ne_

_warui yume ni__jirasarechau wa_

_kitto ano ko mo sou datta_

_otoshita nante uso wo tsuita_

_sou yo ne__watashi mo onaji yo_

_datte motto aisaretai wa_

_hora__watashi ha koko ni iru yo_

_watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka_

_hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka_

_mada betsu hara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde_

_isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaou ka_

_demo sore ja imi nai no_

_ookina hako yori__chiisana hako ni shiawase ha aru rashii_

_doushiyo kono mama ja watashi ha_

_anata ni kirawarechau wa_

_demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama ha kyou mo kawarazu_

_sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne_

_otoshita no ha kin no ono deshita_

_usotsuki sugita CINDERELLA_

_OOKAMI ni taberareta rashii_

_doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo_

_itsuka ha taberarechau wa_

_sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne_

Juliet and Cinderella clapped and Louhi let a breath out. She heard somebody knock at her door. She turned to the clock.

"11:13? Who would be here so late at night?" Juliet asked. Louhi shrugged and she walked over to the door. She opened it and she saw an elderly man on her porch.

"Are you, by chance, Louhi Media?" He asked. Louhi nodded and he held out on envelope. Louhi took it and she read it out loud.

_Dear Louhi,_

_You have been courterly invited to attend the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. On this, you will need the following supplies to attend._

_Sincerely,_

_The Mistrey of Magic._

Louhi looked up with a look of surprise on her face.

"Is this true?" She asked. The man nodded and stepped inside. Louhi closed the door and they walked into the living room. Louhi made some tea and she gave the man a cup.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school." Dumbledore said. Louhi nodded and she took a sip of tea. Realization clicked in her brain and she bolted over to the window just in time to spit out her tea in shock.

**AN: I did that once. It was with soda though. Its fun, try it!**

"WHAT?" She shrieked. Dombledore nodded and Louhi sat back down. He told her to get packed and Louhi remembered something, the suitcases from 6 years ago. She walked up to her room and she pulled them out. She blew the dust off of them and she opened then. Inside were clothes made for her mother and other things. She whiped a tear from her eye and she smiled. It was the last thing her mother gave her. She knew, they both knew, that little Louhi would make them proud one day. She closed them and she pulled out a large trunk. She set them inside the trunk and she closed it and latched it. She picked it up with one hand and she walked down stairs. She had packed some of her own clothes and things into it as well. She grabbed her black cloak and she put it on. She put the hood up and turned to Dumbledore. He opened the door and they walked out. Louhi locked her house and she put a letter in Freyja's mailbox. Dumbledore and Louhi walked for what seemed like an hour until they came to a tavern. Dumbledore and Louhi walked inside and Louhi looked around. She noticed a face that seemed oddly famaliar to her.

"Professor, how much longer are we going to be here?" She asked, holding her hood to make sure nobody saw her face. Dumbledore got many welcomes and questions but he kindly didn't answer them and he led Louhi to an ally. She pulled out his wand and he tapped the bricks like it was a passcode. Louhi watched in amazement as they slowly parted and revealed an ally bustling with activity.

"Welcome to Diagone Ally, Louhi." Dumbledore said. They walked into the ally and they managed to get all of the supplies. Louhi checked off everything as they got them. For a pet, Louhi got special permission to get a cat, mostly because it would follow them everywhere.

"All I have left is to get a wand and to help you with that errand." Louhi said with a smile.

"I know just the place. Here we are! I'll be right back while you get a wand." Dumbledore said. He walked away and Louhi entered the store she set her trunk down. She walked up to the desk and she looked around. She got an annoyed look and she took a breath.

"Exuse me? Anybody here?" She called. A man on a ladder rolled from an isle and he grinned. He stepped down and he walked over to Louhi.

"Hello young lady. You must be here for a wand." He said. Louhi nodded and smiled.

"I am! My mummy told me I would make her proud one day so I'm doing all I can! After all, it was her dieing wish." Louhi said. Her face was sad but she shook her head and replaced it with a smile. The man stared at her and asked for her name.

"It Louhi! Louhi Elizabeth Media!" She said. The man grinned and he went to the back. He grabbed a case and he brought it to Louhi. Louhi took the wand and examined it. She looked to the back in curiocity. She set the wand down and she ran around the desk and to the back. She felt something calling her, begging her to find it. She walked down an isle with the man following her. She felt the energy near the top. She grabbed the ladder and she moved it to where she felt the energy the most. She climbed up and she could clearly see a blue light surrounding a black and blue box. She grabbed the box and slid down the ladder.

"This one was calling to me." She mumbled. She opened it to reveal a black wand with a red handel. It had the elements going up and down the wand and she could see an aura floating around it. The man watched carefully and Louhi grabbed the wand and slowly lifted it up and out of the case. She watched as she glew bright blue and it surrounded her wand. It died down and she looked at the man.

"What the heck just happened?" Louhi asked. The man stared in shock.

"Its not possible... It has been to long for it to choose a witch, a child of all people!" The man mumbled. Louhi cocked her head in confusion and she shrugged. She held her wand and she walked to the front of the store. She put her wand in her jacket and she picked her trunk up.

"I'll see you later nister! Thank you for the wand!" Louhi called as she left the store. The man had wide eyes and he heard a noise behind him.

"It chose her, the child of all the clan." The man said.

"Then things are worse than we thought." Dumbledore said.

To Be Continued...


End file.
